This invention pertains to weaponry and more particularly to centrifugal devices for launching projectiles.
The art of weapons has from its very start been familiar with the propulsion of projectiles by catapults. In the course of time, many methods were developed of loading and cocking or, in the case of rotating launchers, in stopping and restarting after each shot. Entirely aside from this, propulsion problems were not solved in earlier times in the same way as today. In the case of rotating launchers one of the most important problems was the directed or somewhat directed ejection of the projectile. There is known a modern launcher according to German application P 26 60 074.8 15, filed Oct. 28, 1976 and published Aug. 31, 1978.